1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table, and more particularly to a mechanism for folding a table leg.
2. Description of Related Art
Some conventional tables in accordance with the prior art comprise multiple foldable legs. However, the conventional folding devices usually have a complicated structure such that the manufacturing cost is raised. As a result, the consumer needs to pay more money for buying the conventional table. For reducing the manufacturing cost of table and simplifying the structure of the conventional folding device, the conventional table needs to be advantageously altered.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional tables that have multiple foldable legs.